


I Lava You

by Doucheflamingo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doucheflamingo/pseuds/Doucheflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Akainu fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lava You

You walked into the doorway of the living room, stopping yourself mid-step. Quickly throwing majority of your body back behind the wall, you hid yourself. A hand flew to your chin, your face contemplative.

Sakauzki was currently sitting on the floor, looking at something.

Sticking your head back out, you looked closer. He was…reading something?

_Perfect_

You chuckled silently to yourself, covering your mouth with your hand. On the very tip of your toes you made your way over to him. Even sitting down he was still taller than you, but that was fine…just fine.

As you reached his back, you stilled yourself even to the point of not breathing. Saka was very aware of his surroundings, so you had to be on your sneakiest behavior. Steeling your nerves, you hopped into action.

Grabbing the top of his right arm, you swung yourself around, throwing all the weight into your back. Lifting your feet up, you fell right into his lap just like you wanted to.

Looking straight up into his face, you realized you didn’t catch him off guard at all. The raised eyebrow and straight mouth gave it all away. That, and his arm had cradled your fall, the other holding his book up.

No matter. The best was yet to come.

You lay yourself out in his lap and started to fan your face.

“Is it hot in here,” you pulled down your top just a tad bit, flashing him a bit of skin. The hand that was once fanning your face went up to his chest, a single fingertip toying with the skin not covered by his yukata. In the sultriest voice you could manage, you breathed out, “Or is it just you?”

Sakazuki let out a sigh and brought his book back to his face, completely ignoring your little stunt. “Don’t you have something else to be doing?”

You blew a strand of hair out of your face and scrunched it up. “I wanted to spend some time with you.” Reaching up a hand, you took his book away easily. You were surprised at how loose his grip was, which was definitely a good sign.

With the book gone, his face was completely open to you. The once stern face was now empty of that hardness it usually held.

It had worked.

You sat up in his lap, for better access. Stretching up as far as you could, you grabbed both of his cheeks in your hands and gave him a big smooch right on his lips.

His face immediately took on a slight reddish hue, his eyes looking anywhere but yours. “Hehe, guess what Saka!”

Sakazuki breathed out through his nose, “What?”

“I lava you.” You started laughing, not able to hold back. “Get it?” You started to laugh harder. “I lava you, ahahaha.”

His eyes met yours, not amused at your pun. The arm that caught you earlier snaked up and caught you in its grasp. His hand took one of yours, fingers encompassing your entire hand. Sakazuki placed a gentle kiss on your temple, his lips pulling up into a small smile. “Very funny.”


End file.
